


Can You Hear Me Hazza?

by inkybluepen



Series: Can You Hear Me Hazza? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, baby!harry - Freeform, toddler!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis were married for a year before they decided to adopt their precious little Harry as an infant. They didn't want to accept that something might be wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Hazza?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know this was suppose to be a small 500 word distraction to clear my head and then feelings happened and its like snippets of their life, the time in this is distorted so you don't really know how old Harry is but you can infer and yeah.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own I quick scan edited and didn't really Brit pick it, I don't know or own One Direction yada yada enjoy (:

Louis woke up at the sound of his mariba alarm and went to make a bottle for Harry before he started to cry. His discussion with Liam kept playing over in his head while he mixed the formula and water.

"I'm not saying somethings wrong with him but the doctor said he should be talking and responding back by now." Liam huffed.  
"He is responding in his own way", Louis threw back. "Not how he should be." "Kids don't come with set rules and instructions Liam-" "I know they don't Lou but you're scared, baby I am too, the last thing I want is a confirmation that he can't hear but we need to know for sure so we can start making plans. If what we think is true then I want to make sure we can communicate with him properly."  
Louis had cried at the thought of his little Hazza not being able to hear a single sound. Music was a big part of both his and Liam's life and just thinking about not being able to share that with Harry is heart wrenching.

He was burst out of his negative bubble when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and kisses were peppered lazily all over his neck and collarbones.  
"Zayn said to be there in 15." Louis sighed and turned to face Liam drawing patterns onto his shirt. 

"I'm going to wake up Harry, fix his bag for me?" Louis asked.  
Liam nodded and puckered his lips, "You're such a child Li." He whined until Louis pecked his lips then sent him on his way to Harry up stairs with a sharp smack to his bum.

"I swear, I don't know if I married a child or horny teenager half the time." He tried to keep the fondness out of his voice as he walked up but failed.

Louis stood over Harrys crib just watching his expression change in his sleep, his hair was getting to be unruly long but it seemed like a sin to cut his cute little curls. Louis brushed them back and sighed.  
"Harry, time to wake up." He kissed his cheek and tapped on his belly until he stirred and woke up. Harry rubbed his eyes and whined until Louis picked him up. He nuzzled his face in Louis neck and clung onto his shirt trying to hide from the light.

"I know Hazza I hate waking up really early too but today is a big day for us bug, no time for sleeping." Harry yawned and garbled noises out, nothing sounding like actual words but still made Louis smile..

Louis set him on the changing table and changed his diaper while Harry woke up fully and kept trying to put his toes into Louis mouth.

"What? Does this little piggy want to go to my belly?" Louis pretended to munch on his toes and Harry kicked while laughing. 

Harry freed his feet from Louis and rolled to sit up (with Louis gently guiding him), knocking over a bottle of baby powder. Louis made a funny face at the spilt powder and brought Harry into another fit of giggles that caused him to topple over on his changing table. Louis yelped and tried to make sure he didn't roll too far to the edge.

Harry smiled at Louis while he got him dressed and kept up with his shenanigans. He gave him his bottle and headed down stairs to find Liam washing last night's dishes. Harry squirmed out of trying to get out his arms and into his daddy Liam's.

Liam looked over at the commotion his husband and son were making and smiled fondly, Louis was trying his best to keep Harry from wiggling too much while feeding him his bottle and Harry was spilling more of it trying to get to him. Louis walked over to Liam and pecked his lips before handing him over both of the glancing down at harry. As liam looked at Harry's bright innocent eyes so full of life he understood why Louis was so hesitant to say the word deaf, it sounded too permanent and official for someone who had just been alive for a few months. "You two will be the death of me Lou." Liam stated gentley brushing Harrys hair out of his face. "Same here Payno." Louis picked up the daiper bag by the sink and held Liams held on the way out with Harry dozing off again. He picked Harry up and gently tossed him into the air, his laughter warming the whole house.  
___

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard to take in but nothing is certain yet I'm going to refer you to the best-"

"Can you cut the formalities and just say everything again in a way that doesn't make me want to hurl myself onto traffic." Louis butted in and exasperated. All the fancy terms Zayn used didn't make any sense, he just wanted to know if his baby boy can hear anything at all.

Zayn visably deflated and sat next to Louis while Liam held Harry distracting him from Louis crying.  
"He can't hear like any boy his age should be right now, we know that much. There are several specialists that can say exactly to what extent is his hearing and if he'll be need just a hearing aid or a cochlear implant but you have to keep an open mind, its going to be tough but the little guy is worth it yeah?"  
Louis sniffed, "I just want the best for him."  
"And you'll get it, I know a specialist that owes me a favor I can get you to the front of his list." Zayn promised rubbing comforting circles into Louis back.  
"As soon as possible yeah?" Louis wiped his eyes and hugged Zayn.

Harry looked up from the toy in Liam's hand and made grabby hands toward his daddy Louis.  
Zayn saw the gesture first, "Awhh he's so adorable I think I'm going to take him from you and keep him to calm Niall down." 

Liam handed Harry over and Harry kissed Louis cheek and poked at the corners of his mouth until they were upward.

"Well shit he wants you to smile, he's fucking brilliant."  
Liam smiled at Zayn's comment, "I think he understands facial expressions but that could just be my bais on having the smartest kid."

"I wouldn't doubt it mate every parent should think their kid is ace. Bring him over more so Niall could learn a thing or two from him we're stuck on what's nice and not nice to say still." 

Louis huffed, "I don't know I'm still wounded from the lady hips comment he made last time."  
\---

The visits to the specialist were long and left everyone a bit fussy. Harry was tired of being poked and looked at and both parents just wanted a straight answer if the procedures were dangerous or even necessary. 

They invited Zayn with Niall over to ease their minds for a bit.

Niall hobbled over to Harry and ignored everyone else in the room.  
"Ni aren't you going to say hi to Liam and Louis?" Niall huffed and went to hug their legs. 

"Pway arreh baba?" Niall jouted out his bottom lip.  
"Yes baby go ahead just remember to play nice." Niall huffed at Zayn, "babaaa my arreh."

They cooed at his little speech and let him scamper back to the living room with Harry.

" I swear once they start walking they never stop, I've had to chase after him so many times last week he ran out because we didn't have any cookies and he wanted them with his milk." Zayn kept chattering about Niall making gestures with his hands and painting a whole show with his words for them. Louis and Liam shared a look, "We're really fucking proud of you Z." Liam nodded. 

Zayn fiddled with his fingers and glanced downward, "You shouldn't be man I'm still learning how to be a dad everyday, I don't know what I'm doing half the time and it terrifies me. I got all these parenting books and advice from the mums bringing their kids in but I just don't know if I'm doing it right." Zayn sighed and sat back.

Liam flicked Zayn's forehead, "Kids don't come with set instructions you know" Louis snorted and Liam pinched his thigh, "everyone is a bit different but all that matters is that you're trying. You could have just told his mum to bugger off but you accepted it and cared so much for him since he was just a fetus, you quit smoking and made sure she did everything to make Niall came out healthy, don't put yourself down like that. No one really ever knows the right and wrong way to raise a child."  
Zayn glanced up from his hands bashfully, "How is it that youre comforting me right now?"  
"It's Liam, that's how." Louis pipped in never braking eye contact. Liam gave him an eskimo kiss and froze when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit, I forgot-" Liam abruptly got up placing Louis into the chair and raced to the door while the other two went to check on their sons in the playpen.

Liam came back into the living room with a ginger on his heels, "Guys this is Ed I er forgot I had a session." Liam looked sheepish as he lead Ed closer to everyone," This is my mate Zayn, and my husband Louis", Ed's eyebrows raised up "I didn't know you were married to thee Louis I just thought it was another bloke named Louis shit man."  
Louis smiled brightly, he was the British equivalent to Ryan Secrest and it had been a while since someone was genuinely happy to meet him again, it felt nice. "Yeah, I'm surprised he said yes too." They smiled at each other sharing an old silly memory before Niall yelped and startled everyone. Zayn was quick to pick him and Harry both up at once handing Harry over to Liam so he could check over Niall.

Harry placed a sloppy wet kiss on Liam's cheek before laughing like crazy drooling a bit, Louis laughed and got up to get tissues to wipe them both, "This little bubble of laughter is Harry."  
Ed looked at them both as Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth, he was about to say something but Zayn's laugh interrupted him, "Ni it's completely normal some people have red hair, you see the Rugrats, doesn't Tommy's friend have red hair?" Niall sniffed and tightened his grip on Zayn's shirt. Liam laughed so hard he was afraid he was going to pass out.  
"I'm sorry man he never seen a ginger before he's just needs a bit to get comfortable around you." Zayn flashed him a smile but he dismissed it with a wave saying, it was understandable "I would freak out if I saw another ginger too I get it." Zayn said his goodbyes and left with Niall tucked into his neck.

Louis came back and wiped Liams face, Harry pulled on the ends of the tissue trying to pry it away from Louis.  
"He's a cute one mate." Louis smiled at Ed and Harry followed his sight and his little jaw dropped a bit and he stretched out his chubby arm to pull on Ed's hair.  
"Can I hold him?"  
"Yeah just be careful he squirms when he gets excited." Liam handed him over and from there on it was pretty hard to seperate Harry from Ed, he fell asleep on him twice while he tried to write and compose a song with Liam. Ed was afraid he might wake Harry up but Liam explained the situation to him and he said he was truley sorry and cried for a bit.  
\----

"Okay so we're going to turn the hearing aids up a bit more becuase you said he wasn't responding to any sound yet, I'm going to have you talk to him once in a few seconds, are you ready?"  
Louis nodded at the doctor and held Harry close while Zayn recorded what was happening for Liam since he couldn't be there (he'd taken too many days off and was falling behind finishing Ed's album with him.

The doctor waved his hand and pointed at Louis to start talking with Harry on his lap with his binky in his mouth, "Harry baby, can you hear me? I love you so much."  
Harry froze for a second and the pacifier dropped from his mouth, "I love you Harry, more than anything," Harry glanced at Louis and started squirming around trying to face him properly so Louis stood him up on his legs.  
"Can you hear me baby? Hazza?" Harry started smiling and touching Louis mouth while he spoke and began squealing with delight. 

Louis was crying and laughing along with Harry interacting, "You're my brave boy Harry, look at you, you're keeping it together while your daddy is crying up an ocean."  
The doctor motioned for Zayn to try and speak to him as well, "Harry? Can you look at me bud?" It took a moment for him to register where the sound came from but when he did he glanced at Zayn and squealed. 

Zayn kept recording while the doctor spoke to them briefly explaining different things but it was easy to tell he was happy with the outcome as well.  
\--  
Liam was about to finish mastering a track when his phone buzzed with a new email from Louis.  
"What is it?" Ed asked.  
"Harry had another appointment today to turn up his hearing aids and I asked Louis to record it for me, he just sent me the video." Liam fumbles with his phone until Ed stopped him and reached for his laptop with the same notification.  
"Thanks." Ed was going to give him some privacy until Liam reached out to grab his wrist, "Stay, please?" Ed let out a breath "Thank god I want to see how my favorite little man is doing."

They sat and watched as the doctor instructed Louis to speak and burst out into tears when Harry began responding, Liam was about sobbing when the video was over hugging Ed.

Several people stopped by to see what the commotion was about but Liam was rushing out before anyone could get a straight answer. He probably (most definetly) broke some speeding records getting home.

He entered the house quietly upon hearing Harry's babbling and Niall's loosely thrown baby speech. "Bubble" "bawabaa".  
Liam stopped at the entrance to the living area and watched Harry react to Nialls voice little by little, Louis noticed him first and motioned him over and whispered to him, "the doctor said he's going to be really sensitive to any noise he hears now but I think he'd love to hear his other daddies voice." 

Liam nodded and kissed Louis before sitting down. "Harry? Baby I'm home, daddys back from work."  
Harry turned with his eyebrows furrowed trying to find the new voice and dropped the block he had trying to speed crawl over to Liam.  
Louis was crying again along with Zayn and Liam was just over the moon.

-

 

The first few weeks were tough like the doctor said they would be, Harry was easily frightened and began crying a lot more often when he was out doors. A simple clattering of pans could set him off into a fit if he wasn't with neither Liam nor Louis.

The social media helped calm everyone down and back off of Harry whenever they were out with him (he had become a little celebrity with both parents and Ed, constantly tweeting and instagramimg him).

The medical bills weren't anything they couldn't handle but the initial bit took a toll on Liam's hours at home especially with all the sick time he took and at the time he had only been contracted with Ed. Louis missed his husband and decided to try and get familiar with his own career again.

The staff at Radio 1 were buzzing to meet little Harry and have Louis back, he agreed to join Grimmy on the morning show for a bit as a special guest to see how he felt slowly going back.

Harry had a beanie to muffle any loud noises and had some toys to play with and coerced several staff members to join him, "Well look at that little guy, I'm sorry to inform everyone but Louis is being replaced with his son Harry who doesn't take up nearly as much room on a chair or booty check everyone every time he passes by."

"Watch yourself Nick or I'll tell him stories of how you hide under beds and trap kids in your ridiculous hair every time I need a villain for something. 'Oh you didn't finish your peas? Well you better or else the monster Nick will come for you and feed that ridiculous bush on his head."

Nick cackled and Harry laughed at his laugh kicking his little feet about.  
The people around them cooed and the girls passing by left little stuffed animals and presents for him. Harry loved the attention and enjoyed the little game of peek a boo Nick had going on during breaks.

"On a more serious note the people listening want to know how little Harry is doing." Nick bit his lip evident that the question didn't come from him.  
Louis gently lifted Harry up a bit on his arm so he could talk into the mic, "Well Hazza how do you feel?" Harry ignored him and opted to kiss Louis cheek with one of his famous slobbery smooches and fell into a fit of giggles.

Louis forgot where he was for a moment and blew raspberries onto Harry's cheek and tickled little fits of laughter out of him, "Oh god Lou I'm going to make you leave if you keep distracting everyone with your adorable child fondness."

"No need you dolt it's about time for us to eat before we get fussy."

"Well, leave your child here while you go."

They bantered back and fourth for a while until Harry started to whine and tugged on Louis shirt muttering, "dada". Nick most definitely squealed a bit when he heard Harry talk and insisted he help feed Harry while Louis took over the station.

Nick took (almost wrestled) Harry from Louis and got out his banana baby food, "and Lady Gaga's new single- Nick little spoonfuls you're wasting half of it, just let him feed himself honestly- (Nick flipped him off discreetly and opened another little jar of the banana mush)" he went on with the show eyeing the little lunch scene next to him.

He was in the middle of introducing a new song when he heard Nick squawk and Harry laugh repeatedly until he turned pink, "breathe baby" he ushered Nick back to his spot and rubbed Harry's little back until his laughing calmed down.  
Louis felt a pen hit his back and shot a glance at Nick who had banana mush in his hair and over his clothes, he laughed so hard Harry and the rest of the staff there joined him.

That night when he went home he decided he wasn't going to go back to work fully, he could definitely do gig and morning shows every now and then but he loved his little boy too much to be away from him any time soon.

Liam was happy Louis decided to stay at home with Harry, "I didn't really fancy getting a nanny either I rather come home to you and Harry. "

Liam kissed along Louis neck and was about to take things further until a crash startled them both.

Louis ran to check on Harry and Liam checked around the house for the source of the noise, he was surveying the inside until he spotted one of their plants from outside knocked over. He tensed up ready to face any intruder in his backyard until he stumbled upon a little shivering puppy hiding behind a broken bit of the pot.

Liam crouched down and reached out slowly for the puppy, "It's okay bud I just want to see if you're okay, I'm not mad."  
The puppy slowly inched forward enough so Liam could pick him up, he went inside and washed the pup off peacefully knowing there wasn't any real danger to Louis or Harry. The puppy's fur was a bit matted and dirty but with a good scrub he was a mixture of black and white, obviously homeless due to his previous state.

The puppy kept licking his hand and staring at him with his big brown eyes, "Oh you, Louis is not going to believe I didn't pick you up from the pound myself."

Liam got an idea and held the puppy behind his back as he approached Harry's room, Louis was rocking a sniffling Harry back and fourth.

"Hey bud, did that big noise scare you?" Harry jutted out his bottom lip and nodded.

Louis looked on with a questioning eye once he noticed Liam had something behind his back.  
"Guess what I found making all that noise? He's awfully sorry and wants to apologize for scaring you. Do you want to meet him?" Louis glared at Liam, if his suspicions were true there is a damn animal behind his back.

Harry nodded and sat up in Louis arms stretching out a bit, Liam brought the puppy out from his back and held him close bit not enough to lunge at Harry just in case even though he seemed more afraid then anything.

Louis was about to scold Liam and tell him to get the mutt out of the house, but Harry reached out before he could and attached himself to the puppy and practically took it out of Liam's hands. He set them both on the floor and watched the puppy interact with Harry. He was playful diving in between his legs and hopping back and fourth while Harry pet him. 

"Baba?" "What is it love?" He pointed at the puppy and scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's a puppy Haz." 

"Mine?" Harry's eyes bulged out and he cuddled the little puppy who yawned.

"I don't know bud, ask dada." They both looked at Louis pleading and he scoffed, it was unfair to have the two people he loved the most look at him like that.

"Pwease dada, mine?" Harry sniffed and Louis was a goner.

They had a new addition to their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series because I've grown really fond of the characters and a small Narry friendship just sounds adorable.


End file.
